A Newgate in the water
by Brotha-Mann
Summary: The story of Naruko Emilia Newgate as she sail the great seas to show not only her family but the world that she belongs in it
1. newgate meet old king

**This is the first story of a few I have in mind that been at the back of my mind lately.**  
 **It inspired by a story called "Angle of Water"**  
 **I'll give further details about the story if it takes off in a big way. I'm happy to give you the first chapter of the story I'm working on.**

"what do you mean Roger you're going to die," says a large man wearing a white and yellow pirate hat with a white captain's coat over his bare chest. This man named after his trademarked crescent-shaped mustache was Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate.

"yeah I can just feel it," says a man is known by many as the pirate king Gold Roger. "had one hell of a run to" all while giving of his trademark grin.

"shame you have to go so soon, well at least you had a lot of fun on the way-" whitebeard said before being interrupted.

"OOOOTTTOOUU-SAAAANN," says a small voice down a hill that Whitebeard and Roger were currently having drinks on.

"Reaching the top of the hill is none other than a small blonde haired girl no older than 9 wearing an orange sundress with her favorite stuff animal in hand ' an orca whale'.is Whitebeard's own flesh and blood up to her father pulling at his coat "Otou-san what taking so long?" all with a small pout on her face for added effect. "Sorry just talking to an old rival of mine" shaking his head to Roger.

"Nice to meet you young lady what your name?" causing the young girl to jump from the new voice and going to hide behind her father while peeking at the man making him frown. "Well that not very nice. Look I'll start the names Gol D. Rodger what's yours" says Roger trying to get the kid to open up to him. "Wait for Roger that's the guy her daddy fights a lot," thought the young girl hiding deeper in her father back.

"That can't be right your name is Gold Roger right?" Whitebeard says starting a new conversation with Roger. "No no my real name is Gol D. Roger, that what the world government been calling me," Roger says then drinking from his cup. "Don't Teach have a **D** in his name as well otou-san?" question the young with curiosity in her voice. Both men look at her causing her to get a little embarrassed pulling up the stuffed animal to cover her face.

"HAHAHA nothing to be embarrassed about little sissy, tell you what how about I tell you and dad here what it means how that sound?" Roger says receiving to different looks form the two whitebeard pirates one of curiosity and the other telling him to say it already. "Alright I'll tell ya but it kind of long"

 **: ONE LONG EXPLANATION LATER:**

"So everybody with a **D** in their names has a will of D? Coooollll." the young girl says to the old man she finding a seat in her father's lap. "Yep where pretty special" Roger swelling in pride with child admiring him a little while Whitebeard rolls his eyes. "Don't give him to much credit Naruko he'll get an even bigger ego oh king of the pirates." says Whitebeard making Roger rub the back of his head, making Naruko think "what's an Eggo?"

"Ahhh so your name is Naruko," Roger says looking at the small child. She looks at the man then she realizes she hasn't introduced herself yet getting embarrassed again she hides behind her trusted stuff animal. Her mother told its always good to leave people with a good first impression of yourself and her she was hiding behind a toy like some little kid. So summoning all her courage (and not knowing about the conversation the two older man was having) she was going to impress if it was the last thing she does."The young girl gets out her father lap and got between him and the other man "NARUKO EMILIA NEWGATE" the girl says out loud to the heavens making both men look at her like she gone crazy for a second. "My name is Naruko Emilia Newgate you asked for it earlier." not knowing she was going to be so loud when saying so saw the ground looking a lot more interesting at the moment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"GURARARARARARARA"

"Blushing a bit more both men laughing at her she kind of wish she would have stayed on the ship. then she feels her father hand rub her head like it did so many times before gentle enough not to hurt but hard enough to know he is there. "She a strong spirited one isn't she," Roger says refilling his cup. "Well, what do you expect she is my daughter after all," Whitebeard says smiling down her Naruko looking back at him with a toothy grin.

"Tell me Naruko you love your crewmates don't you," Roger says looking at her. "There not my crewmates there my family" Naruko answered like any true Newgate would bring a smile to his face. "That why I was nerves about you I know you fight with dad a lot and I don't like seeing my family hurt".

"I'm sorry for that but you don't have to worry about that anymore," Roger says looking at Naruko, but she only puffs her cheeks looking at him with little belief. "Honestly how about I give you a goodwill gift a signed trust between us." getting Naruko to show interest and Whitebeard wondering what his rival is planning.

"OOOOOOOIIIIIIIII RAYLEIGH" Roger calls out

"WHHHAAAATTTT" A new voice responds

"BRING ME THE BLUE AND SILVER CEST WILL YA," Roger says. "FIND BUT I THOUGHT YOU WANT TO TAKE IT TO RAFFTEL?" Rayleigh calls out for his caption. All the while Naruko is thinking "What a raffty?" Not long later a blonde haired man with glass shows up holding a blue and silver box.

"thanks, Rayleigh you are a great man," Roger says stumbling to get up a little. "Yeah Yeah I know... Whitebeard." Rayleigh says then looking to Whitebeard. "Rayleigh," Whitebeard says not bothering to get up seeing Rayleigh start walking away."Alright, a Naruko do you mind coming over here for a bit" Roger says now seating with the box in his lap. Naruko look at her father to see if it ok giving her a nod she slowly walks to Rodger, seeing him open the boxes to find a large fruit shaped like a water drops with a lot of small water drops around it. she reaches inside the box grabbing it then giving it a sniff "what is it?" she says looking all around it.

"A devil fruit," Whitebeard says now curious about the fruit in his daughter's hands. "Yes but not just any Devil fruit, but one that can rival yours or even surpass it given the person that eats it," Roger says. Wait Naruko can be as strong as her father when she does the shaky thing and all she has to is eat a fruit mom always said fruit was good for you to sound like a win-win to a 9 years old girl right."Now before you eat it there a few things you should now and- you already ate it" Roger says while Whitebeard eyebrow twitches Knowing it is a bad idea that helps her make a quick decision. "Otou-san did your fruit taste like bathwater when you ate it," Naruko says with a frown on her face maybe not the best taste, probably the worst, but on the bright side she super strong right. "Naruko you should have waited for the side effects," her father says. Making her confused then look at Roger to explain.

 _ **"Well the story of the fruit goes like," Roger says**_  
 _ **"The devils got jealous of the sea, for the punishment it received**_  
 _ **"The devils had a new plan, a devil of water would always win**_  
 _ **"the Sea heard of the devil's tricks, so it asked it brother the sky to help it**_  
 _ **"the sky wanted to help his brother out, so he punished the devil without a doubt**_

"What?" Naruko asked not fully understanding

"it means yours a water girl," Roger says informing her. "I get that I mean the part about the sky," Naruko says. "it means given the right conditions it would be like the sky itself is out to get you, and like other devil fruit eaters, you can't swim," Roger says looking for another bottle to drink.

"WHAT SO IM LIKE A WALKING LIGHTNING ROOD I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEE" Naruko start crying and with her new powers in place made it look like to streams of water running down the hill there on. "IIIITTTTTSSSSS NNNNOOOOOTTTTT FFFFAAAAAIIIRRR"

"Alright if you stop crying I do one more thing for anything you want," Roger says panicking seeing his rival not help him. "ANYTHING," Naruko says still crying.

"YES" Roger trying to get her to stop crying

"Then I want to go to Raffty," Naruko says stopping the tears instantly.

"No way"

"WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT JUST STOP CRYING," Roger says losing to a 9-year-old girl."Oi Roger if anything happens to her" Whitebeard not bothering to finish his Sentence instead just showing his fist in a case in a white bubble.

 **This chapter was a lot longer than I planned. Tell me what you think, and hope everyone have a great day.**


	2. Newgates in the water

**So the first chapter was kind of messed up, but today is a new day.**

 **with that being said it's about time I go into some of Naruko's abilities and weakness**

 **now I give you the next chapter enjoy**

"touo-san why are we going to Fishman island so late in the year? its not a new season yet." asked Naruko now with shoulder-length hair hiding a new scar she had received two months after eating her devil fruit. "its to get an early start to get better control of your powers plus it wouldn't hurt to have a few drinks with Neptune" Whitebeard answered her making the small girl worry a little.

"He right to follow pops on this one Naruko," says a young man walking up to the front of the ship with a head would remind most people of a pineapple. This is none other than "Phoenix" Marco fist division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. "it can do you some good unless you would want to take another lightning bolt. We can also work on your busosku haki while there." says a large dark skinned man with his arms crossed 3rd division commander "diamond" Jozu. To her, they are her onii-chans for now.

"what do I tell you when we train Naruko," Jozu asked making Naruko. "If I can't crack your diamond arm it's not hard enough. I know its just everybody life is in my hand, what if I get us lost? what if the current too strong? WHATIFICRUSHTHESHIPFROMTHEOUTSIDEIN" Naruko start rambling

"don't worry that why we're here. Your navigations skills have improved well" Marco says trying to convince her

"we have someone ready to take over at anytime if the current give to much problems for you" Jozu giving her there back up plan

"there also a bubble in place so the ship is already coated so all you have to do is connect your water to the sea around the ship then you will have full control of its surroundings. Naruko we know you can do this" Whitebeard says giving his final words on the matter.

Naruko then nods her head going to the middle of the front of the ship stretching her arms out to the side. Then her elbows down to her hands start becoming water and go towards the bubble connecting to it. Looking back she gives her father a nod telling him she's ready.

"Alright lower the ship next stop Fishman Island" Whitebeard calls out informing everyone of what going on.

"Moby I promise to do the best I can with you," Naruko says talking to the ship seeing the ship sink only to it is mass deep under water. "Naruko everything else is in your hands from this point," Marco says. "Now the whole we're looking for is 10,000 meters below so when your ready" Jozu says.

Dropping slow let but at a good pace, the Moby start to make its way to the underwater island. "Well keep this up and we will be there in no time," Marco says grinning at the girl leading them to there next stop. Naruko grins think to herself how much easier then she thought no paying attention to the changing current that awaits them.

"Ugh, Naruko focus on what your doing the current is shifting!" Jozu yells at her for the ship rocking for not being ready for it. "Yes, Jozu-nii" getting a little nervous at the fact the current around them change. taking a deep breath she get back to the task of getting everyone on the ship to fish man island alive, if she had anything to say about it. "what will happen if we run into any giant sea monsters" Naruko says now thinking of the fact a random sea creature can show going so low.

"that why I'm up here a little force of will and they be running with there tails between there legs grurururururu," Whitebeard says feeling confident in his own abilities.

" _so cool,"_ Naruko thought with stars in her eyes

 _"but most of them don't even have legs,"_ Jozu and Marco thought having a sweat drop on their head

"alright now go through that large gap in the wall" Marco looking out ahead of them seeing they almost reached there destination. "You mean the giant dark cave Marco-nii?" Naruko says looking at him a little from the corner of her eye.

"yeah that's it now keeps going," Marco says before things start getting a lot darker around them. "Don't worry about the darkness where the light at the end of the tunnel?" Jozu says looking ahead with his arms crossed seeing a light. Naruko following the tunnel till she sees two big bubbles with a bright casting over them. "good job Naruko now we're at Fishman Island" Marco says ruffling up her hair while she tries to shake his hand off (not wanting to be yelled at again).

"Pull us up to the big bubble where that metal tube is at," Whitebeard tells her

"yes sir"

"look like we didn't die after all hum," Marco says leaving the front of the ship to get ready to dock

"Could have been better if you weren't messing with her?" Jozu says shaking his head

"Come on like we didn't believe in her the whole time coming down here"

"true, but losing her focus and not being aware of her surrounding can kill her and we both know that," Jozu says closing his eyes remembering the day they almost lost her

"Yeah," Marco says looking at a burn make on the deck of the ship

 **Fishman Island- Mermaid Cove**

"Naruko you did well to get us this far and not to mention the depth you brought us down good work," Whitebeard says seeing that the was docked at the cove while watching some of the men bring some of the crates off the ship.

Naruko to tired at the time was laying down on the deck breathing heavy giving her father a shaky thumb u (hey she carried a very large ship thousands of meters underwater devil-fruit or not these guys was heavy).

"seeing as your to tired I guess I have to go to the palace alon-" Whitebeard not getting to finish before the little girl shots to be on her father shoulder. "I've not tired daddy I want to go to the palace to please," little Naruko ask having found new strength at the thought of playing with her friends at the palace.

"well if you're so anxious to go. Oi, you lot get everything ready while I and Naruko go to the palace to get the royal family." Whitebeard says to the crew.

"Don't worry pops we got it". one of his "sons" says while a mermaid is dragging him along

"yeah everything will be set before you get back," another one says with a giggling mermaid in his lap.

While Whitebeard looks on with a sweat drop ( _and somehow I doubt that_ ) the thing to himself while Naruko go on about the things she wants to do and tell her friends when they reach the palace.

 **Fishman Island - Ryugu Palace**

"So little Naruko has a devil-fruit now" a very large merman who is also king Neptune says to his old friend watching his sons and wife play with the young Newgate. "Yeah but the power that devil-fruit holds can rival that of my own," Whitebeard says before taking a drink for the sake the king offered. "A devil-fruit that can rival yours in power I very frightening to picture." Neptune says knowing first hand that his friend is the world strongest man. "yeah but the devil-fruit has a very big drawback." Whitebeard says getting up walking with the kids.

"And what would that be Whitebeard-san?" says a female voice in front of them that was playing with the kids, the queen, and wife of King Neptune queen Otohime ask. "First drop the san and second I can show you better than I can tell you," Whitebeard says to both the king and queen.

"Naruko has a devil-fruit?! but won't that make her weak in the water?" Ryuboshi the second son of the royal family ask out of concern of his friend

"Yeah how is she going to play with us in the water now?" the third son Manboshi asked concerned for her

"who cares all it means is that her ugly face won't scare away all the fish now," the oldest and first born child fukaboshi says not really caring to make a tick mark appear on Naruko head.

"take that back, it's your bad breath that makes them run in the first place wart face," Naruko says smashing her forehead against his getting in his face

"THE ONLY REASON I GOT THIS WART IS YOU PUT A TOAD IN MY FACE AND THE THING PEED!" Fukaboshi started yelling in her face

"I'M NOT MY FAULT YOUR LOOKS SCARED THE POOR THING. SHAME ON YOU" Naruko says not backing down

"THAT'S IT," Fukaboshi says tackling Naruko starting to fight

"Come on guys stop fighting," Ryuboshi says trying to stop them. "No, let them it make the perfect time to show her powers," Whitebeard says reaching to pick both of them up. "What do you mean Whitebeard?" king Neptune asks curiously himself.

"just watch," Whitebeard says separating both kids with each hand. Then throwing them both far in the water

" _IS HE NUTS HE JUST THROUGH HIS DEVIL-FRUIT DAUGHTER IN THE WATER_?!" the royal family minus one was all thinking at the time

"are you crazy old man," Fukaboshi says popping his head out the water first.

"Yeah Tou-chan I think I got water up my nose from that" Naruko says showing her head second getting the same reactions from the royal family

"Whitebeard-san you said she ate a devil-fruit right?" queen Otohime asked.

"Yep" Whitebeard answered

"But she's in the ocean," Neptune says a lot more curious

"Yep," Whitebeard says again

"Okay, I'm confused.' Ryuboshi and Manboshi both say

"I'll explain, but first Naruko I think your little friend wants to have a water fight," Whitebeard says pointing at Fukaboshi

"What are you talking about old-"

" **water canon!** "

"AAHH IT'S UP MY NOSE, BROTHERS HELP!" Fukaboshi says trying to swim away from Naruko who now have a gleam in her eyes

"Brother don't worry we're coming," both Ryuboshi and Manbosh says jumping into the water to help their big brother

"Naruko devil-fruit is the **drip-drip no mi** a logia type of fruit that let her control and turn in to water itself" Whitebeard inform the king and queen looking on at the kids. "a devil-fruit like that I see why your not worried about her falling in the water," Neptune says rubbing his beard.

"Oh, she can still drown. A do you have any more sake?" Whitebeard says and asking a nearby guard to bring them sake

"I fear for her safety," Otohime says watching her sons trying to get away from the "water girl". "She can drown if she unconscious under water but that's not the only drawback. The climate and weather conditions affect her as well." Whitebeard informs the two.

"Hmm, climate and weather conditions plus she's a water girl. so that would mean cold & hot weather, lightning and freezing conditions affect her body as well. correct." Neptune says giving a list of things receiving a nod form Whitebeard.

"But she can't produce large bodies of water unless she stores it in her" Whitebeard says seeing the boys try to go behind there mother for protection

"MOTHER PROTECT US SHE'S EVIL," the sons says swimming fast to there mother

"RUNNING FROM A LITTLE GIRL. OHH HOW THE MIGHTY ROYAL SONS HAVE FALLEN. **water prison** " Naruko says trapping the sons in a bubble before they could reach their mother.

"PLEASE SPARE THESE FOOLS WHO CHALLENGED YOU OH GREAT OCEAN MISTRESS" the sons begged with tears running out of there eyes (surprisingly underwater)

"YES BEG FOR YOUR MEANINGLESS LIVES AS IF IT WOULD MATTER YOU SMALL FISH. NOOO YOUR NOT FISH YOUR WORMS IN MY PIRANHA PIT." Naruko with a sadistic smile on her face something you won't expect from a young child.

"Oiii Naruko let get going the ship not going to paint itself now is it" Whitebeard says calling his daughter back. "Ok," Naruko says going to her father with the boys still in the bubble beside her. "Could you release my sons please so we can get going" Otohime seeing her sons give her puppy dog eyes (extremely effective).

"Fine but just so you all know I won the water fight. deal?" Naruko says leaving no room for arguments for the sons. Receiving nods from the three she decided to take the water in herself. "So the water she takes in doesn't affect her weight. Her control over her power is outstanding for such a short time" Otohime says consoling her sons. "She trains herself to the core not only with her powers but **haki** as well. We will not let that day happen again" Whitebeard says bringing a grim expression on his and Naruko's face.

"Well come on Naruko let go clean and repaint the Moby," Whitebeard says making his way towards the water at the edge with Naruko. "We would love to see more of Naruko power" Neptune wanting to get a better understanding. "it would be nice to greet the people" Otohime smiled wanting to see their people.

"We can go to the Moby together save more time"

 **Fishman Island- Mermaid Cove**

The scene that greeted them was something Whitebeard had expected to see when getting back to the ship. The royal family not really being affected by it and Naruko being in a state of wonder.

The good news being the supplies was off the ship and cans of paint and cleaning supplies was already set for Naruko. But many of his crew was not seen when they got back (most likely still with some mermaid or getting drunk somewhere)

"Where is the rest of your crew old friend? I know more than just this came on this large ship of yours" Neptune says after greeting some of his citizens that was walking by. "they are most probably out getting drunk or getting to know some mermaids you have here" telling him with a tick mark on his head out of frustration.

"oh pops I see you and Naruko have returned, with the royal family no less" a man with a dark blue top hat with two swords on his hip was now walking towards them. " Vista of the Whitebeard pirates, nice to meet you all" Vista says bowing before the royals "Vista-san there's no need for that" Queen Otohime trying to get the man to raise his head.

"Alright, Naruko did you enjoy your time playing with your friends?" Vista asked his little sister. Naruko shaking her head "I did and I got to show them what I can do to" flexing her right arm making a tiny muscle getting a laugh from her big brother

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Now it's time to get to the ship and don't worry I'm here to guide you"

"Right"

Naruko and Vista make there the way to the cleaning supplies taking them to the shoreline. Naruko places her hands in the water taking a deep breath **water lock** trapping the Moby in a thin layer of water from the bottom of the ship to the deck not going up the mass.

"ok, Naruko make it so that the floors the only thing wet" Vista instructed her. Moving the water around to take the rest inside making a large bubble appear behind her where Vista started pouring it inside. "ok now start mixing the supplies in the water, don't forget to make it hot water"

"but I still have trouble boiling the water" Naruko looking down about her control over her power. "you trained hard and is still training to master that new power of yours. You won't understand be able to awaken its full potential just yet."

"Knowing her she won't get it at all," the oldest royal son says causing the young Newgate's ears to twitch trying to hear him. "Come on brother have some faith in her, she was able to trap us in a bubble after all" Ryuboshi coming to her defense. "hum. Knowing her and her temper plus that endless amount of energy I'm surprised she was able to make it this far. I bet they offered her ramen to sit still" Fukaboshi says laughing to himself.

"Fuka-" Otohime was about to stop him when Whitebeard stopped then pointed at Naruko who had steam coming from her getting upset about Fukaboshi words.

"I mean really now she just a brute of a girl with little to no control no telling how long it would before it cost her someone life or -"

"OK, I GET IT CAN YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I MAKE A NECKLACE OF SHARK TEETH" Naruko snaps feeling hot. "Naruko," Vista says. "VISTA-NII HE STARTED IT SAYING ALL THOSE MEAN THINGS ABOUT ME, I mean work hard at hand-to-hand combat with Jozu-nii, I work hard at weaponry with you, Marco-nii helps me with navigation, that not including **haki** training or the **drip-drip no mi** I have little control over. I WON'T STOP GROWING EVEN IF PEOPLE DON'T THINK I CAN, I WILL PROVE ALL OF THEM WRONG"

"He means your boiling Naruko" her father informed her. Looking behind her at the bubble it had a lot of steam coming from it, shaking her head she goes back to what she was doing before. "amazing she can turn it hot and cold a will" Otohime says with her son behind her for protection

"Now replace the water with the bubble"

Naruko brings her right arm back to connect to the bubble so she can move it besides there ship. When the two different waters touched she started to bring her left arm back to take the old water off replacing it with the hot cleaning mix placing the old water in the sea.

"tou-chan look like you was right some of the paint is coming off" Naruko tell her father. Whitebeard looks at it seeing a lot of paint come off being happy that he brought so much paint. "I see, when you are done with that you know the paint is next" Whitebeard not worried at all.

"it won't take long so go ahead and lift the ship up," Visa says

Naruko nods before jumping into the water. Then two giant water hands comes to lift the ship from the front and the back making it balanced a few feet above the water before freezing, with Naruko rushing out of the water to the paint supplies

"we don't have long before the ice cracks from Moby's weight and the warm water around it" Naruko dipping her fingers in the paint connecting to the water in it to move the paint around .

'start with the white paint, then the brown, and finish with the blue. take them one at a time" Vista says while watching her move the paint.

"to turn the water to ice that's a pretty dangerous power she holds," the king says seeing the young girl work so hard.

"She doesn't have control of the ice itself unless she melts it back to water" Whitebeard seeing his daughter paint the ship with Vista instructing her

"I see why she work so hard now" Otohime getting the attention of her husband and his friend. "She trying to prove that she earned a spot on the crew instead of being entitled to it because of her blood" she informs them with Whitebeard being aware of this.

"A Neptune I have a request to ask you for Naruko"

"This is rare a request but what is it?" Neptune asks his friend

"I want Naruko to train here for a while for three to six months if you don't mind" Whitebeard now watching a nerves Naruko while Vista looks over the ship looking for missed spots on the ship that didn't get paint on it. "I want to keep her power out of the ears of the Marines"

"Hmmm... If that's the case then I have the perfect place in mind for her training, but tell me old friend what do you know of fishman karate?"

* * *

 **alright time for me to explain a few things about naruko's abilities**

 **drip-drip no mi:** give a person control of water itself, she can make giant pillars of water, small blast as well and can all so use it to cut and many other things like change her size at will, (she can be like a water bender from avatar, like Juvia from fairy tail, also water style jutsus from Naruto will be used)

 **haki:** yes she has all three forms of haki, but she has a high sense of kenbunshoku haki like Dogtooth but she uses her to read her enemies and the people around her emotions to predict their movements. Busoshoku haki is a silver like color because of the devil fruit.

 **Poseidon:** she can communicate with sea kings

 **weapon:** her weapon is two rods( like six path sage mode) but she can change it with her devil fruit to a spear, scythe, etc.

 **strength:** because of her parents she is a freakishly strong

 **weakness:** it like saying anything that can affect a bottle of water can affect her and a lot more

 **I will answer some questions for you guys and gals and I will my best to get to them. to those that were waiting, I'm sorry life + work + family issues = not enough time to work on the story.**

 **with that, I'll see you next time.**


End file.
